


Bulletproof Kink

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she could ask what happened, Harry turned to face her and blurted, "Draco Malfoy kissed me today." Harry didn't have time to explain; Ginny had him pinned to the wardrobe, her lean figure grinding against his toned body before he could open his mouth to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Kink

  


  
**Bulletproof Kink**   


 

Harry used to be vanilla. Or at least, he was normal. He had a girlfriend, who was beautiful naked or not, and just being with her was enough to fill his dick with all the heat he needed to get going. Ginny was patient, showed him what she liked, and let Harry take the lead when he was ready. Together, they fucked passionately, in love, but there was rarely variation—once Harry found the position, he kept with it.

Then, one day, they tried anal sex. Harry about lost his wits, began cursing fit to be committed, and had two of the most unbelievable orgasms of his life in less than two hours. He fell in love all over again, with a woman who made him feel alive and sexy and wanted and loved.

The older Harry got, the more unique and varied his sexual interests became. First, it was still the normal stuff, or at least, stuff Neville understood when he and Harry went out for beers (because Ron could never handle talking sex when his sister was involved). Neville laughed with him, said he liked a bit of this and that too, and it was Neville who suggested a few off the beaten path kinks that made Harry curious. Dirty talk, Neville told him, really did it for him. The next night, he asked Ginny and groaned when she called him a _naughty boy in need of a spanking_ , when she whispered _fuck my dirty cunt just how you want it, baby_ , and when she demanded Harry use her _like a limp doll_.

Needless to say, Neville was a bad influence on Harry's sex life.

But the sex was never better. It seemed every week in Harry's early twenties, he and Ginny toyed with various kinks to test what satisfied—anal, dirty talk, role-playing, waxplay, blindfolds, then biting, spanking, mutual masturbation, hair-pulling, fully-clothed sex, and so on. The list, it seemed, only grew as the years went by, but every kink was fairly safe and secure—there was nothing they ever did that unsettled them.

Then, Ginny became pregnant. At the sight of her, Harry wanted inside. At first, she protested, said it would be weird, but by the time she was starting to show, her sex drive escalated and she more or less assaulted Harry in the middle of the night. Harry fucked her three times before she was satisfied, before _he_ was satisfied, and every night was hotter and hotter. Every month she grew bigger and Harry only wanted her more, which was perfect, since she couldn't get enough either.

After James was born, their sex life settled down, as neither of them slept much with the colicky baby, who seemed intent on making their bedroom a place of stress and sleeplessness. Two years later, Al came, and they repeated the cycle, then Lily, another repeat—pregnant, sex, sex, sex, God more sex, and then nothing for months because Ginny was tired and Harry was tired and now he was Head Auror and not just Auror and she had taken a job on the sidelines even though she still liked playing and they began to run through the motions of marriage and family, happy but lacking the passion and vigor of their early relationship.

This continued until one day, when Harry came home looking pale and weak, his hair in worse disarray than usual, clothes mussed.

Ginny looked up from where she was sitting, in her rocking chair with a two-year-old Lily passed out in her arms.

"All right, Harry?" she whispered.

"We need to talk," he said.

Ginny feared the worst, as most wives would. After putting Lily down to bed, she met Harry in their bedroom and closed the door, looking to him with uncertainty.

Before she could ask what happened, Harry turned to face her and blurted, "Draco Malfoy kissed me today."

The shock of Harry's confession unnerved Ginny, who hadn't been expected the cheating to be with a _man_ and least of all Draco Malfoy. But for some reason, the thought of it floored her. Draco _Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy kissed _her_ husband, her _Harry_.

Before Harry could explain, Ginny had him pinned to the wardrobe, her lean figure grinding against his toned body.

"He thinks he can have you, does he?" she asked, panting. Harry's hands gripped her hips, hauled them close, and she jumped, forcing him to catch her arse to hold her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Show me what you'd do to Malfoy. Show me how you'd fuck him."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than Harry had pressed her down into the mattress and freed his dick. It was hard, and despite the pang of jealousy thinking Harry might have actually enjoyed kissing Malfoy and might actually want to fuck him, Ginny was beside herself. When Harry thrust his dick into her arse, she bit his chest and pulled his hair and growled obscenities she prayed to Merlin wouldn't carry through the walls.

When it was over, Ginny didn't ask for an explanation. Instead, she looked at Harry and asked, "Do you want him?"

It was as natural a progression as anything in their relationship. Ginny felt that if Harry wanted Draco, he ought to get him, as it was obvious Draco wanted Harry, and so long as Harry still loved her and wanted to remain with her, there was no reason to fret.

"I…think so," Harry said. "Dunno, really. I wouldn't want to do anything without you."

Ginny laughed. "I think that's rather the point, isn't it? Malfoy isn't going to want me there watching you to fuck like big gay animals."

But as soon as Ginny said those words, she knew she had set Harry off. Harry _liked_ that, liked the idea of having Ginny watch, of including her in whatever sort of thing was blossoming between Harry and Draco.

That weekend, the kids were sent to their grandmother's and Ginny slipped under the Invisibility Cloak, huddled near the wardrobe. She watched in awe as two groan men stumbled into her bedroom, looking as though they were fighting for dominance in the kiss they shared, like they were biting and kissing at the same time. Harry slammed Draco against the wall, held him by his neck, and Ginny had never been so aroused. Draco gave as good as he got, too, thrusting his knee between Harry's leg, groping his dick through his trousers, and pulling his hair fit to rip it from his skull.

Ginny was hard-pressed to keep from moaning. Every now and then as Harry and Draco ripped one another's clothes off, Harry would look up and search for her in between the shadows. Ginny smiled, willing him to feel her presence, to know she was okay, that she was _more_ than okay.

By the time Harry had Draco on his knees, Ginny had her fingers down her sopping wet knickers, pressed hard to her clit and rubbing rubbing rubbing furiously.

Harry gripped a handful of Draco's fine hair. "Come on, Malfoy. Show me what you can do with that big mouth of yours."

Draco snorted, gripped Harry's balls tight in his palm, and sucked Harry's dick down in one gulp. Harry saw stars when Draco swallowed around him.

"For fuck's sake!" Harry shouted, letting his head loll back, then forward, because he couldn't take his eyes off Draco. "Yeah. Get it all the way in there, Malfoy, come on."

Draco grunted, deepthroating with every other suck into his mouth, and it wasn't long before Harry had both hands fisted in his hair, holding Draco's pointed nose flush to his stomach. Able to feel every convulsion when Draco gagged, to hear the sick _squelch_ of it at the back of his throat, to see Draco's eyes watered and red, Harry lost his mind and came.

His orgasm seemed to pulse through him for hours. When he was through, he let up on Draco's hair and pulled his dick free. To his utter surprise and aroused delight, Draco chuckled throatily and stood to his feet. Without warning, Draco's mouth was on his, depositing the semen for Harry to guzzle like a man dying of thirst.

And when that was over, Draco told Harry to prepare him. When Harry stood cluelessly, Draco explained, braced himself face-first against the wall, and spread his arse cheeks. Harry dropped to his knees and went for it, with a brief glance to where Ginny waited under the cloak. She wiggled her toes out of it to show him, just a flash of skin and enough to grin at, before Harry leaned in and tongued Draco half to orgasm, lapping and slurping and jabbing his tongue in as far as the muscles and skin would allow.

Then, Harry fingered Draco, first with his thumb, then with two fingers, then nearly his whole fist, until Draco was sobbing and spent against the wall.

Only then did they fuck. Nothing slow or sensual, just two men fit to get off and getting there fast.

Draco left without much preamble when it was over. Harry lay on the bed for a long while in silence before Ginny tossed the cloak aside and jumped on him, peppering kisses to his jaw and cheeks and mouth.

"Oh God, Harry, I came twice just watching, and I need one more, please, so close, you dirty, filthy, whorrish little boy."

Harry grunted and let her use his body up, her cunt slickened by lubrication, her juices, and Draco's sweat and tastes that had sopped over Harry's dick. Harry felt that he and Malfoy were both in Ginny at that moment, and it brought him thirty minutes later to his third orgasm. Ginny followed, only came to come when Harry rode her from behind and mouthed _is that how you want it, Malfoy?_ into her ear.

After that, the list of kinks came back. There was quite a bit Harry wanted to experience and more that Ginny did too. At the top of their list was a reunion with Malfoy.


End file.
